LPS Destiny of the sea
by dragon knight inferno
Summary: in the time of atlantis there was a war between mermaids and sirens 16 children separated from there there real parents must find and awaken there true destiny 8 boys and 8 mermaids must work together to find there parents and fall in love with each other ocxoc rated t for teen because of romance scenes not suitable for young readers


Prologue heirs of the sea

Tyson tells a story 'during the time of Atlantis Poseidon and Neptune decided it was the time of convergence of land and sea so they sank Atlantis and broke it into 8 different kingdoms and assigned 8 mermaid families to rule over them and then made water fairies to serve as there advisors teachers and protectors of there future children each named after a precious metals and gems ruby for fire sapphire for water topaz for lighting opal for wind diamond for ice onyxia for darkness emerald for earth and platinum for light years later the mermaid families became close friends with human families when the families had children the mermaid families had girls and the humans had boys the families decided that the boys would marry the mermaids Tyson would marry savanna drake would marry Roselina Dimitria would marry Dylan shadow would marry onyx Kaido would marry Emily Brandon would marry Mallory Damien would marry Serina and Devin would marry Cassidy.'

4 years later in the fire kingdom in the castle the mermaids invited their human friends for get together they brought the kids together so could play and the parents could talk the humans they wear special artifacts called aqua belt so they can breath underwater and swim as fast the mermaids so the parents talked the kids play but little do they know something is stirring beneath there fins in the kingdom of oblivion where a forgotten race called the sirens began there invasion of the mermaid kingdoms and the surface so could rule over both land and sea kingdom of oblivion same day

king victor gives the order 'begin the invasion destroy the mermaid kingdoms go leviathan beasts crush our enemies in the fire mermaid castle

king Richard looks out the window his eyes widen and shouts 'were being invaded by sirens they?ve deployed there beasts my love you and the other queens must get to the bunker jake tell the others to tell there wives to go with them me you and the other men have to summon the dragons!'

Jake says 'what about the children maybe we should take them to the escape ships!'

King Richard ' yes I'll have the attendants do that they wiil guard the kids until they find us once we summon the dragons

we' ll enter bunker and go to cryro stasis and wait for there return?  
In the escape ship bay

Tyson looks franticly around and shouts 'where's my dad he should be here come on dad make it.'  
Ruby grabs Tyson and puts him inside the ship and it launches with them inside Ruby puts Tyson and savanna in there stasis pods and they fall into a deep sleep Inside the fire castle

Men then begin to chant "we the guardians of land and sea each wielding the 8 elements summon the guardian dragons to defend both land and sea!' then lights shine and then portals open and dragons come out and fight the monsters then the dragons disappear and the men swim for the bunker and go there respective stasis pods and fall into a deep sleep

Seaside city 10 years later

Tyson?s mansion Tyson' room midnight Tyson collie wolf mix with orange and black fur and ruby red eyes tosses and turns in his sleep as he dreams In his dream someone calls out to him Queen Sarah calls to him again 'Tyson wake up you need to listen to me!'  
Tyson shoots up awake and look?s around and sees a beautiful mermaid and asks 'who are you do I know you seem familiar to me have we met?'

Queen Sarah laughs and says 'Tyson I've known you since you were a baby I even helped change your stinky overfilled diapers with your mom I mean what does she feed to make you poop so much for little pup like you any way you need to listen you need to find my daughter and her friends and your friends the time of awakening is coming and soon be upon you Tyson gets embarrassed at comment but then starts asking questions 'whose your daughter and who going to be upon us and who are her friends?' She answers his question 'the sirens and you need to find Savanna Serina Roselina Dimitria Emily Mallory Onyx Cassidy Drake Brandon Damien Kaido Shadow Dylan and Devin find them lead them and then bring the girls back the sea to realize all of your destines before the sirens begin there invasion.'  
Tyson awakes and says ' those kids are all in my classes hell Brandon Dylan and Drake are my best friends well I'll tell them tomorrow about this.'

Outside seaside academy in the quad area 7:30 am

Tyson walks to outer area and sees his friends Brandon a male collie white spots on his brown orange and black fur Dylan a male golden lab with blue eyes and

drake a male husky wolf with mix tan fur and black spots on bottom part of his face and on his hand paws and leg paws they look at him and says 'sup bro you look terrible didn't you sleep at all last night or did you have a bad dream or something.'

Tyson gave them all a death glare and said 'no didn't have a bad dream a I had surreal dream about a mermaid telling to find her daughter and here?s the kicker apparently she she?s been going to our school since middle school you all know savanna right well she told me I had to find her and keep her safe and take her back to the sea and realize my destiny crazy right.?

They start looking at each other suspiciously

Tyson then shouts 'RIGHT!'

Brandon then speaks up and says 'I had the same dream only about Mallory.'

Dylan looks at them and says ? me too only about dimitira.'

Drake stands up and speaks 'I also had the same dream but mine was about Roselina.'

Tyson starts to have a worried look on his and sits down next drake and puts both his paws his face and says muffled

'we all had basically the same dream about different girls so I think we should at least meet these girls and see where's this goes.'  
The bell rings and they all head for there respective home rooms Tyson and Brandon go the east wing and Dylan and Drake head for the south wing and up the stairs

Seaside academy first period classes

Tyson's and Brandon's English class room 234 8:03 am

Tyson looks at a female orange furred and black spotted dachshund with green eyes this was Savanna Reed and the girl sitting next to her she was another dachshund with green eyes and brown this was Mallory Wolfer.

Brandon looks at Tyson and says 'so how do we this are just going walk up to talk to them.'

Then the teacher a pink male sheep named mister cotton says 'okay students we will have a group reading assignment you can pick partners but you have to be in a group of least four.'

Tyson looks at him and says 'well look at that a knock at the and look at its miss opportunity now watch me work my magic.?  
Savanna looks up and looks in awe at Tyson like she knew she was in love with him like she knew him from some where before they went to school together she blinks and says shyly 'ummm can I help you something?'

Tyson looks at her with a smile and says 'yes maybe you can you see me and my buddy over there.' Points to Brandon and continues speaking ? we wondering if you two would like to be group book report?'

Savanna giggles with eyes closed and her hand to her mouth and says "we would love to join your group.'

Class ends and they all leave together

Tyson sand Savanna in the hallway Tyson looks at her and says 'so I was wondering maybe after this book report you and me could go out on a date sometime so here's my number call me anytime you want hang out or juts talk'

Savanna takes it and smiles and says 'well you gave me yours here's mine and call anytime so take me on dates or just so you can here my voice because I want you to because you just such cutie so call me.'

Tyson takes it then there's a spark of energy and they both smile at each other because they feel like they found each after so many years

Someone hiding in the shadows behind a vending machine peeks out behind it It was ruby

Tyson's mom and she says 'it has begun the time of the awakening has come for them?

This is the end of the prologue find out what happens next time in chapter one awakening


End file.
